


Day 1: Holding Hands

by starkology (jawnwatson)



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnwatson/pseuds/starkology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Holding Hands

Before the fire, the annual Beacon Hills Carnival had been Laura’s favorite part of the year. In the aftermath of the fire, Derek had never expected to attend it again. Of course, he hadn’t counted on Erica and her ridiculous sad face, so that was probably why he was trailing behind a pack of teenagers, arms crossed over his chest. Ahead of him were Scott, Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Stiles, all laughing happily. They were all ignoring him for the most part, so he had no idea why Erica had insisted that he come.

 

Derek sighed, thinking longingly of the hot bath and the book of Rumi poems he had planned to spend the day with. He tugged his phone out of his pocket to check the time. When he felt the rustle of a presence beside him, he looked up to see Stiles ambling along beside him. He raised an eyebrow, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Can I help you?” Derek said, when it appeared that Stiles wasn’t going to say anything. Stiles shot him a look, smiling slightly.

“You don’t look very pleased to be here,” Stiles said finally, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking steadily ahead. “I figured I’d check in.”

Derek frowned, averting his eyes back to where the group was wandering ahead of them. Stiles was an anomaly, for the most part. He never acted the way Derek thought he would. Despite that, Derek was man enough to admit to himself that maybe he was more invested in the kid than was probably healthy.

He remained silent for a few moments, watching as Stiles pulled his hands out of his pockets and fidgeted, then looked forward once more.

“The carnival… it was Laura’s favorite part about living in Beacon Hills.” He shrugged. “It reminds me of her.”

“It was my mom’s, too.” Stiles said, and Derek could hear smell the lingering sadness on him, the bitter tang that always accompanies loss. Derek hunched his shoulders up, unsure of what to make of the revelation. Stiles never talked about his mother. The brush of a hand against his caught his attention.

Stiles was still looking determinedly ahead, even as his fingers curled around Derek’s wrist shyly, unsure of their welcome. Derek hesitated, then slowly slid his hand down, to twine his fingers with Stiles’. He could practically smell the waves of embarrassment rolling off of Stiles, and he smiled softly.

“The ferris wheel was my mom’s favorite ride. Do you wanna…?” Stiles trailed off, and when Derek looked at him again, his cheeks were flushed a with patches of red.

“Lead the way,” he said, squeezing Stiles’ hand. Stiles smiled at him, soft and pleased. Then he tugged Derek gently by the hand, and pulled him through the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr.](http://sourwofls.tumblr.com)


End file.
